1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method and device for nano radio frequency identification (RFID) and, more specifically, a method and device for nano RFID technology for use in tracking items using nano based tags.
2. Related Art
Many systems and methods exist for tracking items such as packages or shipping containers using RFID. Most RFID tags typically contain at least two parts. One is an integrated circuit for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating a radio frequency (RF) signal, and other specialized functions. The second part is an antenna for receiving and transmitting the signal. A technology called chipless RFID allows for discrete identification of tags without an integrated circuit, thereby allowing tags to be printed directly onto assets at a lower cost than traditional tags.
Passive RFID tags typically have no internal power supply. The electrical current induced in the antenna by the incoming radio frequency signal provides just enough power for the Complimentary Metal-Oxide Semi-Conductor integrated circuit in the tag to power up and transmit a response. Most passive tags signal by backscattering a carrier wave from a reader. This means that the antenna has to be designed both to collect power from the incoming signal and also to transmit the outbound backscatter signal. The response of a passive RFID tag is not necessarily just an ID number; the tag chip can contain non-volatile, perhaps writable EEPROM for storing data.
Semi-passive tags are similar to active tags in that they have a power source, but only powers the micro-circuitry and does not power the broadcasting of the signal. The response is typically powered by the backscattering of the RF energy from the reader.
However, the current technology for all these types of tags, passive and active, still requires relatively “large” physical packaging. Because of the size constraints, applications requiring RFID technology may be unduly restrictive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and device for providing RFID technology with a smaller form factor so that a wider range of application may practical.